lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Isilwen Stormrage
Isilwen Stormrage is an ancient Sindar Elf born on the island of Ulthuan during the ancient days of the expansion of the High Elven race. Isilwen has one sibling in the form of Findecáno Tulcakelumë of whom is a member of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas where he leads the Druids of that forest on their Druid Council. Isilwen Stormrage would marry the son of her ancient friend in Malfurion Stormrage during their settling down in High Forest, after he seduced her with his knowledge and power in the Druid Ways. Isilwen Stormrage is a level four Magi of whom is a member of the Sindari Elven dominated Nature School of Magi, and while her power is extreme she uses a staff as her familiar. Isilwen is a truly ancient Sindar Elf of whom was born on the ancient Island of Ulthuan during a time when nearly the entire Elven Race was Sindar, and they were attempting to annexx the island of Atlantis into their Empire. She would be a member of the Elves that were garrisoning the island when the Numenorians rose to prominence and took control of the island from them. She was one of the few that were able to escape and when she returned she became close to Malfurion Stormrage because he was teaching a vision of the Elven Race that preached peace and harmony which was just what she wanted at the time. History Early History Isilwen is a truly ancient Sindar Elf of whom was born on the ancient Island of Ulthuan during a time when nearly the entire Elven Race was Sindar, and they were attempting to annexx the island of Atlantis into their Empire. She would be a member of the Elves that were garrisoning the island when the Numenorians rose to prominence and took control of the island from them. She was one of the few that were able to escape and when she returned she became close to Malfurion Stormrage because he was teaching a vision of the Elven Race that preached peace and harmony which was just what she wanted at the time. Founding High Forest When the Elves arrived in Mirkwood Forest they found it wasn't as unihabited as it once was. The forests now teemed with the darkness brought on by the coming of Trolloc to the forest. These Trolloc were led by a powerful Myridrrim, and due to this they were growing quite powerful. The Sindar Elves devided themselves along the western portion of High Forest and at first Malfurion entered them into a battle of attrition while they attempted to find a way to understand why the Trollocs were so organized. The battle raged for years and the Elves founded themselves their first settlement in the settlement of Nonatar where the vast portion of the Sindar Elves came to live while they battled themselves against the Trolloc. Awakening the Trees See Also : Myridrrim It was during this stalemate that the Sindar Elves were visited by Coeddil of whome was an ancient Ent or spirit of the forest. Coeddil told them of how at the center of the forest lay the grandfather tree which was a tree of unimagenable power if used in the wrong way. He told them that a Myridrrim had made its lair there and was calling thousands of Trollocs to the forest where they were defiling the beauty that was High Forest. "If you do not act this forest and everything in it will fall into darkness. That may matter little to the humans but in you I sence a caring for the trees that I have no senced for many years. Prove the rest of my people wrong and save this forest. Prove your people wrong and do the right thing for the right reasons. If you do this the forest will stand beside you." -Coeddil Following this meeting the Sindar Elves undertook a massive invasion of the central section of High Forest where Malfurion led the forces of the Sindar Elves against the numerically superior Trolloc. The battles were fierce but eventually the Elves were within the lair of the Myridrrim and it was here that the forest would make itself known once again. As the Sindar Elves invaded the lair of the leader they heard a massive howl go throughout the forest and following this the owl scouts they were using gave dire warnings that unimagenable numbers of Trolloc were moving against the Sindar Elves. As the Sindar Elves were preparing to be overwhelmed Malfurion battled alongside many of the leaders against the Myridrrim who had become nearly a god by eating from the Grandfather Tree. As the battle raged and the Trolloc begin overwhelming the Orcs the forest turned on the Trollocs and came to the aid of the Sindar Elves. Founding of Grandfather Tree The Forest unleashed themselves on the unsuspecting Trollocs in numbers that were in the thousands. Ents, Eagles all manner of creatures came out of hiding and poured against the Trollocs in a massacre that killed tens of thousands of Trolloc and left the forest utterly clear of Trolloc. Inside the Lair of the Mydrrill the forest sent two of its greatest in the form of Coeddil, Treebeard, and Quickbeam of whome took the fight over and destroyed the Myrdrril who found he couldn't damage the tree spirits because of how much of the Grandfather tree that he had injested. With the death of the Mydrril and nearly all the Trollocs the forest was cleared of the darkness that had plagued it. Malfurion stood alongside his leadership cohort and prepared to find out what the forest would do now, and he was much happier when Treebeard stepped forward and told him that the Elves were now in control of the forest until such point when they turned against it. The decision was made that the Sindar Elves could live amongst the forest and asisst the forest in its defence and in return the forest would make sure that the Elves always had a place in the places of High Forest. With them coming together the Sindar Elves constructed a vast palace defence amongst the once destroyed ruins of Grandfather Tree and from here the center of the religion of the Sindar Elves was constructed around Grandfather Tree. War in France Main Article : War in France Taflarion was there with his father when the delegation of Lothlorian Elves arrived in High Forest to ask for assistence against the forces of the Orcs attacking the French region. While Malfurion was unable to assist he did send his son, along with the entire Talon Sect to assist, and their assistence proved vital to the Battle of Marsielles where there vision saw the encroaching army and allowed the defenders to ambush them at every turn. Category:Sindar Elf Category:Elf Category:Druid of the Talon Category:Druid Category:People Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi Category:Nature School of Magi